The use of mobile technologies is steadily on the increase, for both business and personal uses. Mobile phones are a common site today and many people own personal information management (PIM) devices, palmtop computers, and so forth, to manage their schedules, contacts, and to stay connected with friends, family, and work. Employees on the move often appreciate the value of staying connected with their business through their mobile devices.
With such a variety of mobile devices, one can receive email messages, Instant Messaging (IM) messages, and Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, in addition to regular voice calls. With the growing proliferation of such mobile devices, it is becoming ever more important to ensure that employees, friends, and family are able to remain seamlessly connected to each other as they transition from a home or office based stationary computing device to a mobile situation. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.